Experiment of 1908
The Experiment of 1908, also known as the infamous event of 1908, was conducted in the summer of 1908 in a loop in Siberia. History Some years ago, around the turn of the last century, a splinter faction emerged among peculiars, a coterie of disaffected peculiars with dangerous ideas. They believed they had discovered a method by which the function of time loops could be perverted to confer upon the user a kind of immortality; not merely the suspension of aging, but the reversal of it. They spoke of eternal youth enjoyed outside the confines of loops, of jumping back and forth from future to past with impunity, suffering none of the ill effects that have always prevented such recklessness. The Experiment caused a catastrophic explosion that rattled windows as far as the Azores. Anyone within five hundred kilometers surely thought it was the end of the world. Participants Books * Caul * Myron Bentham (converted) * Renegade faction of peculiars * A number of young and inexperienced'' ymbrynes Film *The Society of Syndrigast Scientists **Mr. Barron **Mr. Gleeson **Mr. Archer **Mr. White **Mr. Clark **Mr. Brown **Miss Edwards *A number of ymbrynes History Learning that Jack "Caul" Peregrine was a traitor to Peculiardom and wanted the Library of Peculiar Souls to himself, Myron Bentham converted back to the 'good' side and sought a talk with his brother. Jack mocked Myron as a coward, and afterwards told the Claywings that he was a traitor, and thus Myron was banished from the group. After being being disgraced and scorned by his brother, Myron Bentham was placed in a prison where he secretly hatched a plan to get rid of Jack and his Claywings forever. This plan set into motion the Experiment. Knowing that his brother would stop at nothing to reach Abaton and from there, the Library, Myron devised a plan: he decided to trick his brother into creating a machine which would cause his destruction. He fed lies to Jack, telling him that in his quest of finding Abaton he would eventually die from old age. Jack soon chose to believe these lies and created the machine. All this was done in an old Siberian loop. Upon activating the machine, the ymbrynes started a 'ritual' that inadvertently caused the destruction of the loop. Hence, it can be inferred that the machine was a hoax created by Myron to cover his true intention of having the ymbrynes perform the 'ritual'. Upon activating the machine, the group of ymbrynes would chant a 'ritual' and this was cause the loop's collapse. The infamous experiment took place many years before the events of the Peculiar Children series. It was conducted by Caul and Myron with the aid of several young ymbrynes in a bid to secure immortality for themselves. It was conducted at a nameless old loop which was unused for centuries in the Siberian tundra. he also killed them with hs cane Aftermath The loop collapsed due to a trick played by Myron Bentham. He tricked the ymbrynes into collapsing the loop: the latter group thought that they were performing the experiment. Following the collapse was a '''catastrophic explosion that rattled windows as far as the Azores. Afterwards, these renegade peculiars became known as awful creatures who, apart from their shadows, could not be seen by peculiars, or simply, Hollowgast, who appeared to terrorise Peculiardom. Trivia * This event is based on the Tunguska event on 30 June 1908. Category:Events Category:Peculiardom